Buzz Aldrin VS Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Aldrin VS Buzz Lightyear is the 4th episode of Ultra Mega Diss Tracks on the Cob BETA! It features Buzz Aldrin and Buzz Lightyear in a battle of Buzz's who have something to do with space. Battle Length: 1:45 Dissers They were all played by Bob-crust! * Buzz Aldrin * Buzz Lightyear * Neil Armstrong * Michael Collins Lyrics (Note: Aldrin is in Blue, Buzz is in Green, Neil Armstrong is in Cyan and Michael Collins is in Baby Blue) Buzz Aldrin - Verse 1 Yo, I am Buzz Aldrin! (From Apollo 11) Your head has got a cauldron! (Over your head) The second man on the MOON! (Oh yeah) And I’m ‘bout to make it BOOM! (Oh yes!) Oh, It’s time for me to give you a diss! As, you look like you came from the mist! I think your just mad cause you never got kissed! Even by Jesse, maybe that’s why you’re pissed! I’m an astronaut who had three kids! You can’t get more successful than this! You were even named after me! So, just kneel down to your knees! I’m practically a king! Woody and Buzz, what type of toys are thee? Buzz Lightyear - Verse Good question! I’m an action figure! With action voices and action powers! Also, Your more successful, how-er? You’re lucky you didn’t crash into a tower! I’m Buzz Lightyear, Star Commander! You did one thing and then retired! While, I never quit the job I did! As, I went from kid to kid! I’m an Icon, everybody’s heard of me! While you’re just a dead man wearing a tee! You always acted like a knock-off James Bond! And, later spaceman! Infinity and beyond! Buzz Lightyear while flying, gets blown up by Neil Armstrong Neil Armstrong - Verse 1 Hey Buzz, It has been a long time! But, Your IQ’s much lower than mine! I was the leader of the team, the saver from your doom You’re lucky I choose you to get on the moon! Or you would’ve have forgotten like Collins! I’m the reason you’re famous, the reason you got callens Your face gets pretty ugly to look at after a while! Just like the astronaut food that we swallowed! Apollo 11 was one small step for me, and one large leap for you! Plus, after a while, you start to smell like doo-doo! Buzz Aldrin - Verse 2 Hold up, hold up, you just kill my opponent! (Well) You always wanted to be the star of the show! Well when you did that it ends up like your bars, one big NO! Neil Armstrong - Verse 2 (Hahaha) You think you can beat me? Making fun of my bars, what are you three? You’re just jealous that I’m more famous than you’ll ever be! Especially when you died, way before me! Michael Collins - Verse I think you forgot the reason you both survived! While you were having fun, jumping on the Moon! I was working on the ship, saving you buffoons! ‘CAUSE I’M MICHAEL COLLINS! You might not of heard of me, but I saved these ballins Starting with Buzz, cause, you didn’t do nothing! Anything Neil did, you just followed him through! And with you, Armstrong! You did your job… But, you were just the leader to be the first to get on the thingamabob! And plus, it the entire time, for you to come up with your famous line! You 2 can’t compare to my radical mind! I bet you both wish you could this battle in rewind! During my Apollo trip, I Collin’d it! And this battle is finished, I’m Callin it! Scrapped Lyrics Hold up, hold up, you’re just kill my opponent! (Well) You always want to be the star of the show! Well whenever you do that it ends up like your bars, one big NO!